comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-10-16 - Invader Skrull: Just Do It
Black Widow is currently going to signal Fury over on the communications device she was given. She's waiting for his response over on it. "Come in, Director." Fury is somewhere, perhaps half way across the world for all Black Widow knows, when he answers with: "Where am I beaming you up?" Did he just make a funny? Though here is that slight growling quality to his voice when he is a little impatient. "What you got for me Black Widow?" Black Widow takes a breath, "Stark and Richards have built a detector that device that they say can detect Skrulls. They've also disabled a massive Skrull craft in orbit together with the Justice League." Her voice is soft, "And recovered a number of replaced SHIELD Agents, and Agent Barton and a member of the League." She will continue when Fury responds. "So the detector finally works?" Fury knew of the detector when the two of you last spoke. "That would make things easier," he considers. "As for the Agents, they came back clean? If so, I need them in a new location to create another New Warriors team to clean up this damn mess." Nope, not pleased with the way he sounds. Fury is pissed his organization is screwed up right now. "As for the spaceship, what the hell are the planning to do with that?" Fury sure wants to know! Black Widow takes a breath, "We hope so. I don't know if the Skrulls are smart enough to have put doubles inside the rescuees." And Natasha continues to look annoyed. "And they want to give it back to the Oans that are run by the Green Lanterns." She goes on, "I would argue for keeping them for ourselves." And all thier tech, "But we may not have the capacity to disassemble a ship the size of Manhattan." She continues to tap her fingers along as she considers. "As soon as we have confirmed them, we will send the recovered agents and assets ground-side." She's not happy either! "What the hell are a bunch of space cops going to do with them? Then again, we are understaffed right now. With a ship that size, the crew size has to be massive." There is a pause however. Oh no, Fury got an idea! "Black Widow, I want you to lead this third team, call it Grey Team." So original. "Check out our moon base," the secret one no one is supposed to know about. "Clear it out of any Skrull, see if you can use that device the damn superheros have and get me a way to build one of those damn things too," Fury declares. "I want you to set up a ghost base on the moon. Don't put it in lockdown, instead make them think everything is fine and dandy! Just make sure it is fully secured, that will be your base of operations." Oh no, something is growing here, one very wicked plan. "And tell the Green Night Lights, to hold off on taking that ship away." Black Widow nods over at this suggestion from Fury, "I understand. I'm fairly sure we could accomplish this readily." Considering softly, "I'll see what I can do to stall them." She closes her eyes in consideration. "But we're also not capable of holding several hundred thousand Skrulls probably intent for an invasion force there indefinitely either." "No shit. Just buy me time. I want that ship. I could care less about the inhabitants, but separating them from said ship is going to be the key. If you have any scientists in the agents you rescued, let me know. I want to talk to them about an idea I have." There is a pause, then, "And you able to steal a space worthy ship? If not, see if you can't sweet talk Dr. Richards." Black Widow nods over at the comm signal, "I'll do whatever I can. I can always grab one from AIM if necessary." She takes a breath, "What else can I do now?" "Just what I request right now. Delay the Green Night Lights, check the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for double agents. Any scientists? Get them in contact with me. And get to the moon and secure that base without letting the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. know what the hell is going on. Finally, get me a way to rebuild those detectors. Fury out." And the man is gone. Just that quick. Black Widow nods over and takes a quick note of things. Wonderful, and she doesn't even know who she can trust on this. She takes a breath. Oh well, she never took this job because it was easy.